


See you tonight

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Series: Realities of Love [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle





	See you tonight

"Hey Ian, I gotta take off." Mickey's eyes searched the group of Gallaghers and Balls crowded in the kitchen for lunch as he walked down the stairs.  Nobody paid attention to his comment except the redheaded goofball that had completely turned Mickey's world upside down.  Ian immediately bounced out of his chair to walk Mickey to the front door reminding him to take his time on the GED test, to just try his best, and remember Ian was proud of him no matter what.  Ian had begged to go with him and just wait outside the testing center but Mickey had convinced him to stay home, saying he would be more nervous knowing Ian was just waiting there, and besides he had to go to the Alibi for a few hours after the test to take care of some things.

Ian hesitated, "You remember I gotta stay here tonight to watch the kids right?" Ian knew there was still tension between the older Gallaghers and Mickey from all the drama during his depressive state.  Now that he was doing so much better and on his meds things were slowly evening out between everyone and he was thankful, he loved his siblings of course and Mickey was his everything and he just wanted them to get along.

"Yeah, I remembered.  Guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?" Mickey said it with a smirk on his face because he and Ian both knew there was no way he wasn't coming back to sleep right there in Ian's arms.

"Screw you Mick" Ian laughed and playfully shoved his boyfriend's arm, "you better come back here asshole.  We can watch a movie when the kids go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah tough guy, I'll be back later." Mickey glanced in the kitchen and noticing that they weren't being watched he grabbed Ian to him for a quick kiss.

Ian, just like each time Mickey kissed him, was dazed for a moment but snapped out of it as Mickey turned toward the door.  "I love you Mick, good luck!"

Mickey smirked because Ian was wearing his "kid at Christmas" smile and looked so fucking excited that he couldn't help but respond, "Thanks man, love you too.  See you tonight."

Not 2 seconds after he said it he registered that the entire kitchen, once rattling with several different conversations, had gone completely quiet.  Fuckin' hell was all Mickey could think until he looked at Ian's face.  Once beaming with that smile that never failed to make Mickey's heart skip a beat he now looked nervous and apologetic.  Normally Mickey would have gotten defensive, angry, and embarrassed, before yelling about violence and walking out.  Not this time though, after all he and Ian had been through and after all he had done just to see that smile that had roped him in from the start.  He quickly thought screw it, everybody in that kitchen already knew so why should he give a shit. 

He turned back and grabbed Ian again for another kiss before whispering, "Tell your family to stop acting so shocked, I scream your name and how much I love you every time you're pounding into me just how I like it."

Ian's eyes widened and then his face broke into that cheshire cat grin that Mickey loved so much.

Mickey laughed and headed out of the door.  Yep that was the way he liked to see Ian, smiling and happy, and he'd fucking shout it from the rooftops if it meant he got to be the one putting that smile on his boyfriend's face.

 

 


End file.
